


I Know What You Did Last Year

by j_majka



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Lila takedown, Ml season 3 spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-13 10:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_majka/pseuds/j_majka
Summary: When a new girl from Lila's past starts attending Dupont, secrets get revealed that could change the class dynamic.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 8
Kudos: 288





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this. It's my take on bringing Lila down. This will include season 3 spoilers.

“Okay if you would just fill in this information and sign this form then your daughter will officially be enrolled in Francois Dupont” M. Damocles instructs to the mother behind his desk. She nods grabbing the pen from the desk and starts filling out the paper in front of her.

“Thank you again for letting Verdana join in the middle of the school year. I’m sure it must’ve been hard to find a space in a class for her.” The woman thanks while signing the form. “It was no trouble at all. We had an open space in a class already, so it was perfect.” M. Damocles responded while shuffling the papers together. “Welcome to Francois Dupont, Mlle. Bianco.” He turns to the quiet young girl sitting next to her mother. “I’ll go give these to the secretary and then I can show you to your class.”

“Thank you M. Damocles” The girl, Verdana responds quietly. With papers in hand, M. Damocles exits the office giving the young girl a small smile. As soon as the office door shuts, her mother turns towards her. “Alright, Vee. I know it’s hard moving to a new school. Especially since they don’t speak Italian here, but I know you can make this work. If these kids start treating you like how they did in your last school, I’m pulling you out because you don’t have to go through that again. Got it?” Mme. Bianco says as her daughter grabs her turquoise backpack off of the ground.

“I got it, mom. You don’t have to worry.” Verdana gives her mother a reassuring smile. ”I’ll be fine.” She says pushing down her nerves as she gives her mother a kiss on the cheek. Her mom reaches up and tucks one of Verdana’s black curls behind her ear. “I know. I just worry about you, Vee. You’re my favorite daughter. “ 

“I’m your only daughter.” Vee deadpans. “Which is why you’re my favorite!” Her mother laughs. “Just promise me that you’ll be okay.” Vee’s expression softens understanding where her mother was coming from. “Yeah, I promise.” 

“Are you ready to go?” M. Damocles asks as he reenters his office. Verdana nods her head starting to follow him out the door giving her mom a quick hug. “Call me if you need anything!” She hears her mom call out as she leaves. 

Vee follows M. Damocles as he walks her downstairs towards her new classroom. “Ah, here we are Mme. Bustier’s class. Let me know if you need anything. Have a great day.” M. Damocles says leaving Verdana in front of a door leading to a classroom. 

_ You can do this. It can’t be worse than Pallotta. Then again she isn’t here to mess things up _. Vee takes a deep breath and moves to open the doors. But before she can, someone barrels right into her causing the two of them to fall into the classroom. 

“Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry!” A girl with twin pigtails exclaims while trying to untangle herself from Verdana. A nasally laugh sounds from somewhere in front of Verdana. “Nice going Dupain-Cheng. Late to class and taking down some random girl.” 

“Chloe, there’s no need for that. Although Marinette’s entrance was disruptive, there is no need to make fun of her.” A woman with red hair, presumably Mme. Bustier scolds. 

“Hey.” Verdana turns to see the girl, Marinette, giving her a hand to help her up. “Thank you,” Verdana says grabbing her hand and standing up. “You’re welcome.” Marinette beams and makes her way to her seat in the second row.

“Hello, you must be our new student” Verdana turns towards the teacher. “Would you mind introducing yourself to the class?”

“Oh uh yeah.” Verdana turns towards the class nervously. ” Uh, my name is Verdana, Vee for short. I’m umm originally from Italy and uh yeah.” After she finishes speaking, Vee ducks her head down in embarrassment. 

“You’re from Italy?” The girl sitting next to Marinette questions enthusiastically. “No way Lila’s also from Italy.” Instantly, the color drains from Vee’s face because there sitting in the back was the one girl Vee hoped to never see again, Lila Rossi. The girl, who mentioned Lila, is still talking, but Vee’s panicked mind doesn’t register what is being said.

“Alya, I appreciate your eagerness to get to know Vee, but we still have class. Vee, you can go and take the spot next to Ivan.” Mme. Bustier instructs pointing to a large boy wearing mostly black in the third row.

Vee hesitates to move to the spot because sitting right behind that spot is Lila, but looking around she didn’t spot any other open seat._ I guess Damocles wasn’t lying when he said there was one spot left in this class. _ Walking up the steps to the seat, she spots Marinette giving her a curious look. As she sat down, Vee felt Lila glaring daggers into her head. _ Man, this is gonna be a tough year. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE KUDOS!!!! I really appreciate it!
> 
> Just a warning this work will include details from season 3, so read at your own risk. Also, I would like to let you know that chapters are uploaded about one day off from my Tumblr(janaikam). This is just because it's easier for me to schedule chapters and also it takes me a minute to figure everything out on here because I'm still new to this site. 
> 
> Last thing, if anyone has any akuma ideas please feel free to share with me. I have some in mind, but I kind of think mine are a bit lame. 
> 
> Anywho Please Enjoy!

By the time lunch rolled around, Vee was exhausted. On top of trying to understand what the teachers were saying, the wicked witch of the west kept purposefully doing things to get to her. Vee wouldn’t have been surprised if the brunette had already started spreading rumors behind her back. 

Vee walked outside to sit on the front steps of the school to eat her lunch. Since it was starting to get cold outside, most students choose to eat in the cafeteria as opposed to outside, so Vee was alone. She took out the ham and cheese sandwich her mom made for her this morning and took a bite from the sandwich staring across the street at the nearby park.  _ It’d be pointless if I tried to eat with the others in my class. Lila’s probably got them all wrapped around her little finger _ . 

Vee was so wrapped up in her thoughts about Lila that she didn’t notice the person behind her until they spoke up. “Um, hello.” The unexpected voice caused Vee to jump. “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.” Vee turned to see a slightly red Marinette standing on the step above her. “I’m Marinette. Though you probably already knew that from class, the one we’re both in and wow I’m rambling. Sorry about that” 

“Oh no, you’re fine. I just wasn’t expecting anyone else to be outside.” Vee said turning back to look at the park. “Uh, would you like to join me?” Marinette smiled warmly and took a seat next to her on the step. Vee continued to munch on her sandwich, watching Marinette pull out a croissant from her pink book bag.

“So, Vee right?” Vee nodded in response. “I’m a bit curious because of your reaction in class. Do you and Lila know each other?” Vee paused in the middle of taking a bite out of her sandwich and grimaced. “Unfortunately, I do.” Vee sighs. “My...relationship with Lila is something I’d rather not discuss though. Ah..too many bad memories”

“Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to upset you,” Marinette responds quickly.

“It’s alright. I mean it’s not like you know anything about me or what I’ve been through. But ah enough about that.”  _ Don’t make this awkward say something  _ “Uhh, so how’s the weather?”  _ NOT THAT _ !! “Wait...don’t answer that...ughhhh” Vee buries her red face into her hands. “Gosh, I’m really bad when it comes to talking.”

“It’s okay I get all tongue-tied too when I’m around Adr- I mean when I’m super nervous, which I am totally not right now. Hehe,” Marinette’s face started to heat up again. In an attempt to hide her embarrassment, she buries her head in her hands

“Uhh...how about we start over? I’m Vee.” Vee holds out her hand towards Marinette. “Marinette” Marinette shakes Vee’s hand. 

“So Vee what do you like to do?” Marinette asks while pulling out her own lunch from her bag. “I’m really into photography. Ever since I was young I’ve just always wanted to capture the beauty the world has to offer. Like that park over there, there’s just so much in it that I want to photograph. The mom playing with her kids or the butterflies just flying by.”  _ Dang it, Vee you said too much. _ Vee stares at her sandwich a bit nervous at what Marinette has to say. Most people tended to make fun of her because they thought that photography was lame.

“That’s really awesome.” Marinette is staring in awe at Vee when Vee glances up at her. “You have a passion for your art and that’s incredible. How about after school I show you the art room?”

“The art room?” Vee questions. “Yeah, the art teacher here opens his room up whenever he doesn’t have a class, so students can come in and do art projects. I love going in there for inspiration for my designs.” Marinette responds smiling brightly. 

“Yeah, I’d love to see that,”  _ Maybe things won’t be so bad here, _ Vee thinks to herself.

As the two girls continue talking and eating their lunch, a pair of split-pea-soup green eyes watch the pair from behind the front doors of the school. “Those goody-two-shoes could ruin everything,” Lila mutters scowling to herself.

“Hey, Lila! Are you spying on Marinette and the new girl?” Immediately Lila turns her scowl into a fake smile, turning to see Alya walking towards her. “Oh, it’s not like that,” Lila starts biting her lip faking nervousness. “You see I know the new girl and well back in Italy, she wasn’t very nice to me or others. I’m afraid she might be taking advantage of Marinette’s kindness by pretending to be her friend and well I wanted to warn her but…”

“Marinette doesn’t like you all that much.” Alya finishes with a sigh. “I get it. I’ll warn Marinette about her for you.”

“Oh my gosh! Thank you so much, Alya! It means the world to me.” Lila watched as Alya went and joined the two girls on the steps. Lila could feel the tension in the air smirking to herself. “Well, that was just too easy,” Lila comments walking away from the door.


	3. Chapter 3

“Don’t forget to read chapter 6 in your history book tonight. There will be a quiz tomorrow ,” Mme. Bustier says as the class starts to pack up their bags for their next lesson. 

Vee pulls out her schedule from her bag and quickly glances to see what class she has next.  _ Free period and then the day is done, nice _ . Quickly, Vee stuffs her notebook and schedule into her bag and runs out of the classroom to the locker room. After lunch, it had become obvious that Lila had spread some rumor about Vee, making her look bad. At least, that’s what Vee assumes based on the occasional glare that came her way from her new classmates.

The only few people that didn’t seem to completely dislike Vee were Marinette, Adrien, Chloe, and Rose. Though, Vee suspects that Chloe doesn’t care about any rumors spread unless they directly affected her. Adrien and Rose were probably being kind because that’s just who they were. However, Marinette likely hadn’t heard the rumors and that made Vee anxious because she didn’t know whether Marinette would believe the false rumors or not. 

_ If I lose Marinette as a friend, I don’t know what I’ll do. _

Vee’s mind starts to swim as she enters the locker room and opens her locker. Vee grabs the books that she needs for her homework and stuffs them in her bag. As Vee is about to close her locker, a hand slams into the locker right next to hers. Vee jumps and turns to see the last person she wanted to see. 

“Hey, VeeVee,” Lila greets in a sickly sweet tone with a fake smile plastered on her face.

\--------------------------------------------------

_ A few minutes prior _

“Hey Marinette, wanna go study in the park?” Alya asks stopping her best friend in the middle of packing her bag. 

“Actually, I was going to show Vee the art room and hang out there for a bit,” Marinette replies resuming adding her items into her bag. At the mention of Verdana, Alya’s face turns into a frown. 

“Oh girl, I forgot to tell you. I don’t think Verdana is a person you should be hanging out with.” Alya says almost comfortingly. 

“Well, how would you know? You’ve only been around her for less than an hour.” Marinette questions. 

“Lila said that Verdana bullied her back in Italy. Like made the whole school turn against Lila for no reason at all.” Alya explains to her friend thinking she’ll agree to stay away from the new girl.

“Okay so say I believe what Lila said,” Alya groans but Marinette continues speaking as if she wasn’t interrupted. “Isolating Vee and not being her friend is doing exactly the same thing Lila claims that she did. I don’t think that’s very fair. Plus, what if Vee is sorry for what Lila claims she did, don’t we owe her a chance to prove that she’s nice?”

“You still don’t believe Lila after she helped prove that you didn’t steal her necklace?” Alya asks, exasperated and clearly ignoring what Marinette just said. Marinette stops putting stuff into her bag to look at Alya.

“No, I don’t believe her because she still lied about me pushing her down the stairs.” Marinette counters.

“She said she probably misinterpreted what you were trying to do when she tripped,” Alya explains, hopeful that the bluenette will understand the brunette's confusion.

Before Marinette can respond, Lila falls onto Marinette knocking her open bookbag down on the ground.

“Oh my gosh! Marinette, I’m so sorry! I guess I tripped coming down the stairs. I totally didn’t mean to fall onto you.” Lila exclaims feigning concern as she gets off of Marinette. “Here, let me help you with your stuff.”

“NO!” Marinette shouts gaining the attention of the others left in the classroom, including a certain blonde boy. Marinette catches Adrien’s eye and quickly and turns away blushing. “What I meant to say is, no thank you, Lila. I can get my own stuff. Accidents happen, right?” Marinette gives what she hopes is a friendly smile.

“Of course! Again I’m so sorry for any trouble I might have caused, I’m such a klutz.” Lila smiles and walks out of the classroom.

“I can’t understand how someone as nice as you doesn’t like someone as nice as Lila,” Alya says, shaking her head.

“Oh, I have my reasons,” Marinette mutters while repacking all her things back into her bag.

\---------------------------------------------------------

“What do you want?” Vee attempts to sound confident, but her shaking hand on her locker combined with her wavering voice give her away.

“What do I want?” Lila pretends to think about her answer to the question as she takes a step towards Vee. “I want you to leave this sorry excuse of a school.”

“Unfortunately, for both of us, that’s not going to be happening any time soon. My mother just got a new job, so I’m here to stay.” Vee states matter of factly. Mentally, she gives herself a high-five.

“Fine, but don’t plan on making any friends. Not even with that brat Marinette,” Lila takes another step closer to Vee. “Or else I’ll personally make sure your life here is ten times worse.” Lila takes one more step and closes the gap between her and Vee.

_ C’mon Vee! Say something! Don’t let her win! _

“We’re not in Pallotta anymore, Lila. You can not dictate who I can or can not hang out with. Go ahead, make my life worse. I don’t care.” Vee gives herself another mental high-five.

Right as Lila is about to say something more, a new voice stops her.

“Hey girls, is everything alright?” Vee breathes a sigh of relief as Adrien approaches the two girls in the locker room.

“Oh, Adrien! Everything is just perfect!” Lila exclaims grabbing Adrien’s arm. “I was just telling Verdana here that I forgive her for everything that happened in Italy. I mean that was all so long ago, I practically forgot about it.” Lila turns to look at Vee and gives her a glare daring her to say something.

Vee smiles stiffly. “Yup”

“Well, okay then,” When Vee looks up at Adrien’s face, she can tell he doesn’t believe Lila.

“I better get going,” Vee quickly closes her locker and rushes out of the locker room just as other students from her class start to enter. Not wanting to deal with other people at the moment, Vee hides in a little cove behind the stairs.

_ That could’ve gone better. _ Vee sighs and rests her head on top of her knees.


End file.
